DBZXWWE
by ChartoonTHEKING
Summary: BASED OFF of WWE VS DBZ by Ninjaboytell'em
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or WWE nor do I own this Fanfiction idea it is owned by **** NinjaBoyTellEm **

_Last time on DBWE_

_Raditz slipped out of the ring as his family came walked backward clutching his newly won got to his feet and stared down his older sat up and hit the ground in frustration._

"_What a night this has been," Oolong said "We have a new World Heavyweight champion."_

**Profiles of Android 17,and Rip slayer***

**Andriod 17**

**-Height: 5'8**

**-Weight: 154**

**-Billed from: ****Royal Nature Park**

**-Nicknames: "Artificial Wrestler Extremist",**

**-Quotes:"Money Talks and Bull**** walks."**

**-Fighting style:High Flyer,Grappler**

**-Entrance theme:****The Kill by ****Thirty Seconds To Mars **

**-Signature Move:Energy Attack,Finger Beam,Air lift neck breaker**

**-Finisher Move:Air raid(Does a Backflip and a 540 degree slam),Endgame****,****(Too Rusty)Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick**

**Rip slayer**

**-Height: 5'11**

**-Weight: 158**

**-Billed from: ****New Mexico**

**-Nicknames: "Killbane Jr.",**

**-Quotes:"Bigger than big."**

**-Fighting style:Lucha liber,MMA**

**-Entrance theme:****"Rooftops" by LOSTPROPHETS**

**-Signature Move:Hurricana,Crossbody**

**-Finisher Move:Rip Switch(Jackknife powerbomb)Slang Bomb(Dose multiple spins in the air and elbow drops his opponent) **

***Ripslinger is a smackdown superstar and my OC**

**Match card**

**Majin Buu(Good)/w vs David Otunga**

**Gohan vs Yamcha/w Maryse No DQ United States Championship match **

**Natalya vs. Layla/w ****Michelle Mccool **

**Rip slayer vs. Goldust spot for the Six pack Intercontinental Championship Match**

**Andriod 17 vs. Chris Jericho WWE Championship match at Hell in a Cell**

**Nappa vs. Sheamus WWE championship match at Hell in a Cell**

The opening pyro for Monday Night Raw goes off in Indianapolis join our commentators ringside

"We are here live from Indianapolis Center." Cole said

"We saw a great Pay-per-view last night we saw that there's apparently a new sheriff in town, Andriod 17."Jerry the King said.

"Yup he and that moron Nappa Injured Vegeta,"Roshi said."We will now find out what will happen to the WWE Championship."

**(Theory of a Deadman - "No Chance in Hell")**

_No Chance...that's what you've got_

_Up against a machine too strong_

_Pretty politicians buying souls from us are_

_PUPPETS_

smiled as he did his power walk to the ring getting bad walked up the stairs and entered the ring.

"Here we go."Roshi said clearly irritated

"Hey show some respect that man gave you your job and he can take it away."Cole defended

"Though that is true if it wasn't for him none of this would have happened."King said.

"Now I'm sure you all..." began to be interrupted by the chants of the crowd

VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!

's smile then turned into a very big frown but then it turned to a smile again.

"I see you are eager to have your WWE Champion,"He said then the crowd cheer."Well Vegeta won't be able to come back until 4 weeks from now and because of this we are going to strip him of the WWE Championship."

The crowd booed so loud that it felt like the arena was shaking from the volume.

"Now, Now we will have the WWE Championship on the line though at Hell in a Cell."Mcmahon said.

**(Saliva - Click Click Boom)**

_Come on, come on...Come on, come on_

_All those Saturdays,_

_When kids go out and play,_

_Yo I was up in my room_

_I let the stereo blaze,_

_Wasn't faded,_

_Not jaded,_

_Just a kid with a pad and pen and a big imagination._

Nappa came did his own little power walk, stepped in the ring and had his own mic.

"Well with all do respect we need a strong, noble, and hardworking Champion,"Nappa bragged What we need is NAPPA AS WWE CHAMPION."

"Yeah right."Oolong said sarcastically

**( 30 Seconds To Mars - The Kill)**

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Android 17 came to ring with a mixed reaction most of the boos were from the men the cheers were from the he went to the ring stopped at the end of the ramp and did a backflip.

"Whoa I'm impressed."Cole said amazed at 17's ability

"I'm not you don't just go in beat down the WWE champion and ask for a title shot."Roshi said

"I'm baaack,"Andriod 17 said."And this time I'm after the WWE Championship."

"Well how about this 17 will face Jericho and Nappa will face the former WWE Champion Sheamus to see who will go in a match for the vacant WWE Championship at Hell in a Cell."Vince said.

"Wow."Jerry said

"Well up next Buu vs. David otunga when we come back." Cole said closing for a commercial break

**(Don't worry I just needed a way to get into the next match I'm not making an actual commercial)**

_**(Backstage)**_Justin Roberts had a mic and was in his suit.

"I'm here with Rip slayer" Roberts said

Rip slayer came wearing his Luchador mask and his jacket that said Slanger.

"Rip during the Six Pack Intercontinental Championship you are going to try..."Rip cut him off.

"Try?"He asked unimpressed "I'm not trying anything, I'm doing I will win the I.C. Title and be the longest reigning Champion."

Just then Goldust came and stared at Rip.

"You say,"Goldust said."You say you will win,You say you will have a long reign the longest in fact but, the truth is you have to go through me first a true Intercontinental Champion."

The two then go into a stare down.

**Majin Buu(Good)/w vs David Otunga**

_Match already in progress:_ Buu and otunga were in a test of strength Otunga grabs an early headlock, but Buu fights out and sends David otunga to the mat with a shoulder crawls out of the ring and talks to his Nexus comrades.

"David having to get some advice from his teammates."Cole said.

Finally, the competitors lock up once again. David takes him down with a wristlock,David pins Buu.

1..2..

Buu powers out and jumps to his feet.

Hercule cheered Buu on as he didn't give Nexus all looked at him and Hercule went silent.

David tripped Buu dropping him face-first onto the mat after David connects with a running dropkick to the knee. David sends Buu outside and attempts a Flying elbow, but Buu gets his foot up to catch Otunga in the face

Buu connects with a begins fighting back with a flurry of kicks and runs to the rope but Buu then does a spine buster. 

"The Verdict to Otunga."Roshi said

"Buu pin him."Oolong said

Buu would have pinned him but the Nexus then started to gather around hurried outside and punched all the Nexus Heath slater,Justin gabriel,Skip Skipfield away from was a pop in the crowd and Buu grabbed Michael Traver and Darren Young by the throat and slammed them down.

"Buu rolls to the outside this time to protect Hercule."King Said

"And he is tearing the Nexus up."Roshi exclaimed

"Go Buu!"Oolong Cheered

BUU! BUU! BUU! BUU! BUU!

David tried to attack Buu while his back was turned but Buu saw it coming and blew some fire at Otunga and threw him back in the ring.

"Flame shower breath."King said

"Now that is cheating." Cole said

"Shut up Cole, Buu did what he needed to to protect his friend."Roshi said

Back in the ring, Buu powers David down with a side slam. Buu also climbed to the top rope and punched a Nexus member off the Otunga got up Buu the jumped off and connected a crossbody and pins him.1..2..Kickout.

"Buu comes off the ropes, connecting with a crossbody for a two-count."

Buu got up and danced his Innocent placed Otunga's between his legs and his arms around his waist he lifted Otunga on his shoulders,however Otunga reverses the slam and connects with a dropkick and a discuss forearm. Otunga hoists Buu into the air for the Verdict. 1..2...3

"We are one" plays.

"Ladies and gentlemen heres your winner David Otunga."Roberts crowd booed but they booed even more when Heath slater came in and stomped on Buu's all the rest of the Nexus attacked Buu punching,kicking Justin Gabriel even did a 450 splash.

"The Nexus is going too far here."Cole said not that anyone could hear do to the crowd booing.

"This is Spopovich all over again."Oolong said

Just then Otunga got a entered the ring and lifted the chair up. Before he could bring it down The Great Khali appeared what seemed to be out of no where.

"It's Khali."Roshi said

The minute Khali got in the ring the Nexus ran 's went to go check on Buu but Khali screamed so loud they ran away like the and Satan carried Buu backstage

_**(Backstage)**_

Gohan was in his room on the phone talking.

"Uh-huh...yeah...okay you get rested up Videl...kay' love you too bye."Gohan said.

Yamcha entered the door with Marsey.

"Hey what's up."Yamcha said.

"It's Videl she sprained her ankle last night when she kicked that cage door."Gohan said.

"Oh no that's bad."Yamcha said.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll still win to night."Gohan said.

"You mean I'll win tonight."Yamcha said

"Well we will have to see when I kick your butt tonight."Gohan said.

"Oh really."Yamcha retorted.

"Yeah...You know what lets go right here right now lets not even wait."Gohan said.

"Fine let's, go." Yamcha said gesturing to the door.

"Are all right then."Gohan said.

The two bumped into each other while trying go out the door.

"Sorry."They said in unision

"You first."Yamcha said.

Gohan left through the door with Yamcha following.

**Gohan vs Yamcha/w Maryse No DQ United States Championship match **

**(Black Eyed Peas - "Lets Get It Started")**

Let's get it started in heeerrrreee

And the bass keeps runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin'

And runnin' runnin' and

Yamcha and Maresy started dancing with the crowd to Yamcha's new music

"Introducing first,the challenger from Diablo Desert,'The Desert Bandit' Yamcha."

"Yamcha's new music is static."King said as he dance

"Yamcha sure has a good taste in music."Roshi said dancing as well

"Black eyed peas baby."Said Oolong

**(Core - "The Angle")**

Have I ever thought of this before?

Did I ever look behind the door?

Have I ever tried to understand?

Did I listen to the other hand?

Have I ever tried to see...

Parts of you that aren't a part of me?

Did I ever really wanna know?

Or am I just driftin' with the flow?

The lights turned red and white and Gohan came in wearing his blue uniform and had his United States Championship on his shoulders and high fived all his fans.

"And his opponent from,East District the United States Champion Gohan."Robert ssaid

Yamcha pounced on the champion from the opening bell, trying to pummel Gohan.

"Yamcha trying to get the best of Gohan."Roshi said

Gohan was able to wriggle free from Yamcha's clutches and regroup, eventually hurling The Sand bandit's chest first into the turnbuckles and taking control of the bout. Yamcha found his second wind and fought back to his feet, finally connecting with a strong right hand and superkick to Gohan.

"OOHHH!,"Roshi said

Though Gohan trapped Yamcha in the Ankle Lock, but the WWE Universe willed the resilient Yamcha on to grab the ropes and kicked Gohan off. Gohan bounced back and hit the Sand bandit, only for Yamcha to rebound and hit his finishing maneuver, The Chaos Theory.1..2..thr kickout

"The Chaos Theory for an extremely close two count." Coles said.

"Wait Yamcha's going for some chairs."King said

Yamcha drives Gohan into the apron. He swings a chair at Gohan's head, but Gohan ducks and Yamcha connects with the ring post. Gohan catches Yamcha with a fall-away slam. Gohan rolls Yamcha into the ring and picks up another steel distracts Gohan, allowing Yamcha to connect with a drop-kick that drives the chair into Gohan's face.

Yamcha attempts a Chaos Theory, but Gohan power's out and takes Yamcha over the top rope with a clothesline. Gohan connects with another chair shot, but Marsey's role remains vital. Her continued distraction allows Yamcha to drop Gohan face-first onto the steel steps!

Yamcha positions the steps just outside the ring. He attempts to suplex Gohan out of the ring, but Goha brings him in over the top rope. Gohan powers Yamcha back to the mat. Gohan retrieves more chairs from beneath the ring – he piles them in the middle of the ring and takes another shot to the back.

Gohan connects with a superplex onto the stack of chairs!

Gohan attempts to finish Yamcha

"Ka...Me..Ha...Me..."Gohan prepares.

But a shadowy figure in a hood hops onto the apron and hits Gohan in the back of the head and puts Gohan on his shoulders and slams him down with a great BAM!

Yamcha tries to get up but someone put him in a full nelson and slammed him face first into the mat.

"Oh no,"Cole said."This is awful."

"Who are these freaks?"Roshi asked

The two guys take their hoods off and reveal that they are the Miz and Wade Barrett.

"It's Miz and Barrett."King said

"What are they doing here."Roshi said

Miz puts Yamcha on Barretts shoulders where Barrett dose the stalks his prey

"Oh no."King said

Barrett prepares to do the Wasteland but the Miz stops the Miz lays a chair on the ground and does another Skull Crushing Finale this time it is Yamcha lands on a chair and Barrett does the Wasteland to Yamcha on a chair leaving Yamcha bloodied and broken.

"WE ARE AWESOME!"They said in usion.

Miz and Barrett were about to do the same thing to Gohan but DX 2k10 come to ring before they could even breath Barrett and Miz ran backward toward the crowd who are booing loudly.

"This is Horrible."Roshi said

The Email alert chimes crowd boos even steps to the podium

"The GM says and I quote,"Michael says."Miz and Barrett are obviously are trying to send a message to DX and the United States Champion, Gohan so next Week DX 2k10 and Gohan will face Miz and Barrett in a 3 on 2 tag team match have a nice day."The crowd cheers as Miz and Wade Barrett are left both surprised and angry.

Break it down played as Daniel Bryan and Goten and Trunks helped the downed Yamcha and Gohan go to the back.

**Bulma vs. Layla/w ****Michelle Mccool **

**(Jim Johnston-Not enough for me)**

**You're not enough for me (Oh no no)**

**Just another man in love with me (just another man, hey)**

**Gotta open up your eyes and see (Oh well)**

**You're not enough for me (hey)****  
><strong>"The following is an interpromotional match introducing first, Layla."

Layla came out to boos from the crowd but the boos turned to cheers when Bulma(Who seemingly came out of nowhere) launched her assault early. Layla tries to escape; leaving the ring for a "time-out." Bulma flies off the apron, connecting with a cross-body. Layla rises, then she tries waving off the match and leaving the arena. Bulma tosses her back into the ring.

Bulma is about to continue her assault distracted by Michelle Mccool and Layla gains control of the match by doing a snapmare driver making . Layla slaps on a headlock before connecting with a series of chokes Bulma on the middle rope, then floors Bulma with an elbow to the made the crowd go "oohhh."Layla connects with a "curb stomp," and then a kick to the face.1..2..kickout.

"It's good for two."Roshi said

"Now Layla is in control."Cole said

With Bulma positioned in the corner, Layla begins taunting her opponent. She rushes toward Taryn, who counters with rolling out from under her and did a school boy roll up 1..2 high kick to the head. Michelle tries to get on the apron but Bulma kicks her off.Bulma then climbs and leaps off the turnbuckle with a diving clothesline.

"Bulma looking to catch Layla with a diving clothesline."Oolong said

Momentum shifts in Layla's favor – then she stacks Bulma up and attempts a pin with her feet on the rope.1..2 Bulma kicks out again. Layla dodges another diving attack from Bulma and connects with a kick to the side of the head. Bulma battles back and catches Madison with a running covers Layla 1..2..3

"Just Close Your Eyes" plays

Bulma grabs a mic as the crowd cheers.

"So from what I hear Chi Chi wil face 18 at Hell in a Cell but I still haven't gotten my rematch bout yet."The crowd boos at this

Chi Chi next week on Raw I'm challenging you the winner gets to be the number one contender for the Uninfied Women's Championship and Chi Chi you will either tap or snap."Bulma said the crowd cheered as Bulma left to the back

**Rip Slayer vs. Goldust**

"Ladies and Gentlemen,"Roberts said."Please put your hands together for the special guest commentator at the time the Intercontinental champion TRUNKS.

Trunks makes his way to the announcers table and shakes hands with everyone.

**(Gold-Lust Plays)**

The lights turn yellow and Goldust come out in a robe as the crowd cheers.

"The following is to see who will go in the IC sixpack match introducing first,Goldust"

"Goldust earlier confronted Rip slayer stating that he wouldn't become IC Champion"Cole said

"I don't know about you guys but I rooting for Goldust."Roshi said

**(LOSTPROPHETS - Rooftops)**

_When our time is up_

_When our lives are done_

_Will we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make a mark this time?_

_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

Goldust and Rip start that match by locking up each other, which Goldust seems to command with pushed Rip down but Rip Slayer rolled and counters the attack from Goldust by bouncing off the ropes and elbowing him in the both got up at the same time but Rip ran to the ropes and did a he bounced off the ropes and did a moonsault or as he named it Slayer crowd booed as Slayer took advantage.

"Wow,"Trunks said."He is really giving him a harder time than I thought he would."

"Rip Slayer is a 1 time WWE Champion 3 time World heavyweight champion and a 2 time Intercontinental Champion."Cole said

"Now I love a good history lesson but let's get back to the match."King said

Goldust finally gains control of Rip by locking a huge headlock in, but his advantage soon disappears as Rip reverses his _Golden Age _into a legsweep takedown_._Rip taunts him asserting his dominance over the gets so angry this even alarms the cocky clothesline Rip to the then tries to do a springboard huricanrana but Rip reverses it into a powerbomb and hits him into the barricade hard.

"Ooh."said Oolong as he winced

"Harsh move by..Hey what are they doing here."King said as Rip(who still was taking advantage.)and Goldust come toward the table

Rip slayer tossed Goldust onto Trunks, who was seated at the announce table.This left Trunks both dazed and shocked

Rip slayer storms back in the ring and assaults Goldust. Goldust tosses Slayer into the air and Slayer counters with a double foot stomp onto the chest of with the crowds cheering for him he gets up and rushes with a hard clothesline to Rip Slayer.

Manik, looking to close in with a diving crossbody, catches a surprise kick to the head from Slayer. Rip then drops with Rip switch and pins Goldust.1..2.. Rip can celebrate he see trunks on the ring apron then Trunks starts to chase Rip to the Backstage

**(Backstage)**

Trunks is chasing Rip till they get to the parking lot.

"Get back here you punk."Trunks says

Rip slayer sees Stephanie Mcmahon and hides behind her while Trunks is still trying to chase him.

"Wait Wait."Rip says franticly trying to use Stephanie as a shield

Stephanie holds both of them by their ears

"Ow ow ow ow."Rip Yells

"Yowch."Trunks says

"Hold on you two what's going on."Stephanie says letting go.

"Trunks is coming after me."Rip says while rubbing his ear

"After you tossed Goldust onto me for no reason."Trunks scoffed holding his ear.

"That's because I was worried you were going to interfere."Rip said with a smug look on

"Why you piece of-"Trunks said ready to take on Rip but Stephanie got in the way.

Stephanie sighs at hearing how stupid that sounds.

"How about this you two will go one on one Smackdown in a Hardcore match."Stephanie says

"Fine by me."Rip says

"As long as I get my hands on this little punk."Trunks said heading for his locker room

**Andriod 17 vs. Chris Jericho WWE Championship match at Hell in a Cell**

The match is already in progress Jericho battles Andriod 17 furiously! Jericho nails some hard punches to 17's face and he then dose a mokey flip 17 tries to

"Jericho nails some hard offense,"Roshi said

Then he drags 17 to the edge of the ring and chokes him with the ring ref then counts 1...2...3...4.

"Jericho right before 5."Colde said

17 is able to counter with a kick to the face of Jericho. Jericho furiously unloads a series of knife edge chops. Next Jericho attempts a flying elbow but is stopped by a Jaw climbs the ropes taunts Jericho and plants Jericho with a Van daminator from the top rope.17 pins him 1..2..kickout

"Jericho kicks out just before three!"Cole said.

17 is then met with a flying begins clobbering 17 but Nappa distracts the referee. Jericho shoves 17 into Nappa and rolls in 17 into a pin but 17 revses his reverse pin with a pin of his own 1..2.. kickout

Nappa displays a new aggression against Jericho and tries get in the ropes and to attack but the ref stops 17 low blows Jerch while Nappa is distracting the ref. Then 17 drops Jericho face-first onto the turnbuckle and hoists Jericho to the top rope.

Nappa climbs the ropes and Jericho counters, sending Nappa falling to mat. Then 17 springboard Rust Kicks Jericho in the face and covers for the 1..2..3.

30 Seconds To Mars - The Kill plays

As 17 celebrates Nappa come in the ring and shoves him.

"What was that."He says

"What was what."17 said.

"Oh so now you're funny."Nappa said pushing 17 in the process

"Uh oh."Oolong said

17 pushes Nappa back and the two engage in a fight the crowd cheers

Soon however comes to the ring and gets between them.

"Hold it Nappa and 17 hold it."Mcmahon says.

Soon the too finally stop fighting.

"Look we I want you too to shake hands right here right now."Mcmahon says

17 extends his hand Nappa just stares at it for a while and then finally shakes it.

"Now 17 I want you to stand here with Nappa in his match."He siad

**Nappa/w 17 vs. Sheamus WWE championship match at Hell in a Cell**

**(Written in my face - Sean Jenness)**

_It's a shame for they, lost their head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

_Too many lies(Lies), too many lies(Lies)_

"Introducing first, Sheamus."Roberts says

Sheamus actually comes to cheers for the crowd not that he care

Sheamus entered the Ring and stared down Nappa

Nappa and Sheamus lock up. Nappa forces Sheamus into the corner, The ref makes the break. Sheamus catches Nappa with a chop and they two have a stare down. Nappa grabs Sheamus and powers him to the mat, then drives him hard into the corner! Sheamus fights back with a series of rights and back-to-back clotheslines. Nappa powers back and pounds Sheamus' face with some serious shots! Sheamus counters a clothesline attempt with a Brogue kick, but Nappa reaches the bottom rope with ease. The action spills out onto the floor and Sheamus drives Nappa's face into the guardrail. Nappa comes back with a powerful sidewalk slam on the outside. He rolls Sheamus back into the ring and locks in a torture rack that he turns into a body drop. Lashley scores with a spinebuster – and he's in total control. Sheamus somehow manages to get his boot up into Nappa's face. Sheamus follows up with a neckbreaker and a spinebuster of his own. Sheamus hesitates in pain for a moment,then he pins Nappa.1..2..Kickout

"Nappa powers out."Cole says

He drives Sheamus to the mat with a huge spinebuster he covers Sheamus! 1..2.. dodges a big boot.

"Sheamus dodges a big boot"Cole said

Yet Nappa connects with the ref! Nappa rolls to the outside to check on the ref who is holding his goes after him but from another side. Nappa dodges Sheamus' Brogue kick. Sheamus dodges another big boot from Nappa – this one connects with a camera man! Sheamus drops Nappa with a High cross on the entrance ramp. He rolls Nappa into the ring and makes the cover.1..2..Kickout

"Nappa powers out at two"King said

Nappa dose a snapmare and then does a Black hole slam.1..2..3

Saliva - Click Click Boom plays

"Heres your winner Nappa."

Nappa celebrates but his friend 17 jumps on to the his move the Air Raid

"Whoa 17."King said

17 lifts Nappa's hand in the Air and celebrates with Nappa.

"Well him and Nappa will fight to become WWE Champion."Roshi

"I'm Michael Cole with Oolong,Jerry King, and Roshi good night."Michael said

**Vegeta:(Slams through the door) Where is he?**

**Vegeta looks a Chartoon**

**Chartoon:Hey**

**Vegeta:Who the **** are you **

**Chartoon:I'm Chartoon I'm writing this story from here.**

**Vegeta:Well why did you make me lose my WWE Championship**

**Chartoon:I wanted to add some flare but hey read the poll and I might do something for ya**

**Vegeta:Should The champion of champions Championship be a major title here**

**Chartoon:Thanks Vegeta that got you something good next week.**

**Chartoon leaves**

**Vegeta:Next wee- Hey!(leaves After Chartoon)**


	2. Big announcement

**Chartoon:Yo guys ya'll know what time it is Chartoon and R-truth**

**R-truth:Not bad not bad**

**Vegeta:Hey what about me**

**Chartoon:Oh yeah sorry Yo guys ya'll know what time it is Chartoon,Vegeta and R-truth**

**Vegeta:Fool**

**Chartoon:Whatever hey guys I just wanted you guys to know that I will accept OC and created titles but only as minor titles.**

**Vegeta:What minor tiles what's the point.**

**Chartoon:Then I guess you don't want to be Triple Crown Champion**

**Vegeta:Triple crown sign me up.**

**Chartoon(Hands R-truth the paper):Truth read please**

**R-truth(reads paper):Know Chartoon will not do titles like these TNA,ROH,AWA,KAKAROT IS THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS**

**Chartoon and R-Truth look at Vegeta**

**Vegeta:What**

**Chartoon face palms and R-truth hands Vegeta the paper**

**Vegeta(reads the paper):If you do want Chartoon to put your OC in he needs to know the following**

**Name**

**-Height: **

**-Weight: **

**-Billed from: **

**-Nicknames: ,**

**-Quotes:**

**-Fighting style:**

**-Entrance theme:**

**-Signature Move:**

**-Finisher Move:(How the move is done)**

**also he won't make you win every match**

**Chartoon:Alright Truth you'll be the first to get a created title match**

**R-Truth(Dancing and singing):Woo Whats up whats up whats up**

**Chartoon:Vegeta you'll face the World Heavyweight Champion at Bragging Rights**

**Vegeta:Even though its a Smackdown title**

**Chartoon:Yep**

**Vegeta:YEAH!**

**Vegeta and R-Truth dance and sing**

**Chartoon:And thats good because Chartoon says so**


	3. SMACKDOWN GONE IC

**Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or WWE nor do I own this Fanfiction idea it is owned by **** NinjaBoyTellEm **

_Last time on DBWE_

_Nappa dose a snapmare and then does a Black hole slam.1..2..3_

_Saliva - Click Click Boom plays_

"_Heres your winner Nappa." _

_Nappa celebrates but his friend 17 jumps on to the his move the Air Raid_

"_Whoa 17."King said_

_17 lifts Nappa's hand in the Air and celebrates with Nappa._

"_Well him and Nappa will fight to become WWE Champion."Roshi_

"_I'm Michael Cole with Oolong,Jerry King, and Roshi good night."Michael said_

**Profile of Chris**

**-Height: 5'8**

**-Weight: 132**

**-Billed from: The Saints Empire**

**-Nicknames: "Fire cracker","New Face of smackdown."**

**-Quotes:"Worlds Strongest Earthling"**

**-Fighting style:Brawler,Grappler**

**-Entrance theme: This is how you remind me by Nickelback**

**-Signature Move:Drop Dead(Rock Bottom),X Factor Face Buster,Lightning Kamehameha**

**-Finisher Move:Red Mist(450 splash),Hawk punch,Siphon stance ddt(Drains their energy sometimes places them on the top rope and DDT's them)**

**Android 17 on his relationship with Nappa **

**Cell and Frieza vs. Piccolo and Kofi Kingston ****spot for the Six pack Intercontinental Championship Match**

**Tien vs Alberto del Rio ****spot for the Six pack Intercontinental Championship Match**

**Chi Chi vs Launch 2 out 3 falls**

**Krillin vs Dolph ziggler ****spot for the Six pack Intercontinental Championship Match**

**Future Trunks vs Rip slayer Hardcore match**

**Raditz vs. Chris**

The opening pyro for Friday Night Smackdown goes off US Cellular Coliseum

Bloomington, live show sold out in Illinois with 24,340 crowd cheers loudly .We join our commentators ringside

"We are here live from US Cellular Coliseum

Bloomington, I'm Todd Grissam along with Ox King and Matt Strike." Grissam said.

"We have news that Goku will cash in his rematch bout at Hell in a Cell agiansy World Champion Raditz" Ox king said

"Tonight." Striker said "We find out the last remaining men to enter the six pack match and we will have Android 17 and Nappa here."

**( 30 Seconds To Mars - The Kill)**

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Android 17 came to ring to mostly walk up the ramp and asked for a microphone

"Now I know that their is so tension between me and Nappa."17 stated"But I want everyone to know me an Nappa are on the same page."

17 circled the arena

"We both are enemies of Vegeta"17 said"We both don't give up too easy.

"We both also are future WWE Champions." 17 added."And next week I am going to help Nappa as we take on R-truth and Ra-."

**(****"Voices" - Rev Theory****)**

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me

Randy orton walked down the ramp and walked up the stairs and stood face to face with both said something inaudible since they were talking to in the orton struck his pose.17 rolled his eyes and turned to walk away but Orton pulled him back and RKO'd him.

"OOOOOHHH!"The crowd said as 17 laid on the floor unconscious

EMT's check on 17 as Randy's music plays

**Cell and Frieza vs. Piccolo and Kofi Kingston Tornado tag ****spot for the Six pack Intercontinental Championship Match**

**("S.O.S." - Collie Buddz and Jim Johnston)**

You know (you know)

What me say

Sos

I hear them shoutin'

I hear them cryin'

Kofi Kingston and Piccolo (Piccolo is already not wearing his armour) come high five each other then Kofi and Piccolo do the Boom Boom Boom together

"This match in a tornado tag match Introducing first the Namek Piccolo & Kofi Kingston."Roberts says

The crowd cheers as the two enter the ring

**(Perfect Cell Techno remix - Dragon Ball Z)**

"And their opponents Cell & Frieza."Roberts said

Cell & Frieza came to the ring with scowls on their faces as the crowd booed.

"Cell & Frieza were destroyed by the Brothers of destruction."Ox king said

"Yep never seen the brothers so dominate."Striker said.

The match started with Frieza mocking the Piccolo, Kofi,and the Crowd of booing fans. Kofi used this distraction to connect the Trouble in paradise to get the crowd ecstatic.

"Trouble in paradise this early."Ox king said

Enraged, Cell entered and fought against the wildcat without being tagged Perfect slammed him and Perfect close line was able to to get connect a big but to cell out of the took this time to to poke Kofi in the eyes when the ref wasn't also bulldogged Kofi and gained some ki.

"Frieza's cheating."Ox king said

"True but the ref didn't see it so he doesn't get any punishment for this." Striker said

Frieza Shot one of his death balls at Kofi but Kofi leapfrogged it and hit Frieza with a Trouble in paradise and covered him

1..2..Kickout.

Kofi crawled to the ropes but Cell hoisted Kofi over his shoulder while Frieza crawled out. But Kofi elbowed him enough times that Cell dropped him and got hit with a two back hands and a Monkey Flip. Cell then body slammed Kofi to the closelined Frieza then drop kicked Cell the then hit Frieza with a fast DDT.1..2..kickout

"The Namek, with his legendary abilities almost put Frieza away."Grimmas said

Piccolo lifted Frieza in a suplex position but Frieza escaped Piccolo's. Then,Cell and Piccolo both stared each other down as they circle the ring. Cell fought against Piccolo, in matters of Strength. With the support of the crowd, Piccolo began to overpower Cell.

Let's Go Piccolo(clap clap clap clap clap) Let's Go Piccolo(clap clap clap clap clap)

An enraged Cell kicked Piccolo in the gut and lifted Piccolo on his Shoulders, and this time, Kofi was quickly shouted at Cell making him drop then springboard cross bodied Cell, and also drop kicked Cell and S. him showing his incredible skills.

"S.o.s."Striker said."This match is over."

Kofi covered Cell 1..2...Kofi got off him

Then, Frieza, entered, but instead of fighting against anyone, he stared down Kofi. Piccolo, entered and Frieza thinking that he had the drop on him, began to attack with his death beam. However, Piccolo surprised him with the dodging his attacks and Closelined frieza outside the ring but the whole audience stunned as Cell Lifted Piccolo up on his Charged at Cell but Cell lifted him up too and finished them both with the most perfect move of all entertainment. The Aneurysm. With a crowd booed as Cell covered both of them.

1..2..3

**(Perfect Cell Techno remix - Dragon Ball Z)**

Cell and Frieza both celebrate and leave to the back as piccolo and Kofi are still on the ground

**Backstage**

Chris is dancing to Michael Jackson's song "Smooth Criminal"

Big show comes in

Big show:Dude shouldn't you be preparing for your match

Chris:I Am i'm doing my victory dance

Big show:You need to get ready you going against world champion Raditz and he is tough

Chris:Good point

Chris sits down.

Chris:Hey how about this at the start of the match I (and whispers to Big show.)

Big show:If your doing that you're on your own leaves the room

Chris:That sounded like it was going to go better in my head

**Tien vs Alberto del rio no count outs match spot for the IC six pack match**

**("Out to kill" by billy lincoln plays) **

Tien walked down the ramp staring angrily at Del rio who was already in the ring

"This is it I'm finally going to avenge you Chiaotzu"Tien said as he walked up the stairs

Once he entered to ring Del rio already got in his two yelling at each other as the stared intensely at each took multiple refs to pull them apart finally the bell rang

Though, things started out much with such excitement that both Tien and Del rio do whatever it takes to win the match, with their strengths and weakness almost as equal. Since this is a match, and both superstars showed no mercy. at the bell Tien automatically charged at del rio and applied some mounted punches on him he then kneed Del rio in the gut and head butted rio held his head in then closeline del rio out of the Tien applied a Tri-suplex, only place the impact outside the ring and on the steel steps.

"Ouch Del rio's back must be screaming in pain."Striker said

Tein hits some shoulder tackles, then Alberto surprises him with a corner enziguiri before applying a headlock. Tien slams him into ringpost to break it, then he avoids a corner tackle and sends Alberto into the ringpost. He drops Alberto with some clotheslines and a belly-to-belly slam, but Alberto blocks a splash by getting his knees up. We get back from a break to see Alberto hit a DDT, then Tien backdrops him and follows with a running splash and sets up the Big Ending. Alberto counters with a Backstabber.Tein uncovered the announcers table but Del rio is the one who dump tien over it .Alberto performed his finisher, Military press dropped into a bridging German suplex, on the commentator's table.

"Aw man all over my drink."Striker said as the two superstars layed on the ground

Alberto was the first to get up he Tien speared Alberto through the ropes with full force, caused both superstars to tumble out the ring to a settled stretcher. And finally, Tien speared Alberto through a barricade. At that time, Tien thought that should be enough to win, but no. Amazingly, Alberto kicked out of the pin, even from such a destructive attack like that! Tien grew incredibly impatient and astounded for such resilience. Tien tried to do, an Armbar of his own but Del rio managed to take a rope break. Then, Tien running out of ideas prepared for one Crane kick, waiting for Tien to get up, Tien charges towards Alberto, but then Alberto reacted in a split-second doges and hits him with a Chair into Tien's side making the ref call the bell.

"Del rio used a foreign weapon that means he lost his chance to become IC champion."Striker said.

"It appears that Chair shot Tien took may have fractured his rib." Ox king said

As Tien holds his side...but couldn't, help but scream in pain. Alberto noticed the agony his opponent writhe, and takes advantage of it and stomped on Tien crawled away to the outside Del rio went outside the ring along with Tien went under the ring and pulled out a crawled to a barricade were Del rio wait for the right rio hit tien at the right time when tien lean on the barrricade to pull himself up revealing his side Del rio rammed Tien's side with a ladder 3 wasn't long until the referees told Del to rio walked away mimicing Tien's tri-beam attack.

**Backstage**

EMT's rush the injured Tien to an ambulance

Tien:No!

The EMT's stop

Tien gets up still holding his side

EMT man #1:Sir please sit down

Tien ignored and left to his locker room

EMT's tried to stop him but Tien still wouldn't go he couldn't leave now, not while he failed to avenge Chiaotzu.

**Chi Chi vs Launch 2 out of 3 falls**

_match already in progress..._

"Chi-Chi and Launch started a very personal rivalry, since the last few months."

Chi Chi knocked the lovely Launch with a powerful Chi-Chi attempted to make Launch tap out with a Sharp shooter. After powerslams, Suplexes and diving maneuvers, obtained the first pin for Launch, with a devastating Blackout kick from Mrs. Smackdown.

"The abilities of Launch, allowed her to pin Chi Chi and thus, gaining a point for herself."Ox king said

However, Launch surprised the crowd with a Chokeslam, that nailed Chi Chi, and Finished her with the More Bank for your buck

"Launch endured for a long time,"Striker agreed "And it seemed that victory is hers"

Chi hits Launch before Launch stomps her in the corner, then Ambrose clotheslines him over the ropes and splashes Her on the floor. Ambrose hits her a few times, then Cesaro attacks her shoulder and throws her into the ringpost as we go to a break. We get back to see Ambrose take Launch out with a suicide dive, then she heads up top but Launch cuts her off and tries to hit a superplex. Chi Chi bites her and hits a swinging DDT She covers Launch,1..2 kickout

Then she blocks a corner clothesline but Launch catches her with a very European uppercut She covers Chi Chi.

Launch sends Chi Chi face-first into the Turnbuckle, then she furiously unloads a series of rights. Chi Chi overpowers Launch and drops her onto the ropes! Launch comes back again, this time connecting with a big kick to the head. As Chi stumbles, Launch flies off the apron, catching Chi Chi with a continued series of rights.

"Launch is doing great out there she just has to continue what she is doing to be in control of the match."Ox king

Chi chi lifts Launch and locks in a hybrid hold combining a bear hug with a Hammerlock.

"Spoke too soon OXY."Striker said

Launch soon couldn't take it anymore and taps out.

She grabbed a mic

"Ladies and Gents I am the rightful #1 contender for the Diva's champion."She stated as the crowd booed."But Bulma has challenged my right as Divas Champion."

BULMA! BULMA! BULMA!

"We'll tonight I'm here to answer that question and it is yes."Chi Chi said."I vow to beat you then I will beat 18 to become the divas Champion."

Chi Chi threw down the mic and walked to the back

**Dolph ziggler vs Krillin**

_**(I am perfection - Cage 9)**_

_I am perfection!(Perfection)_

_I am perfection!_

_So take your best shot,give it all you got,I'll show it all_

"The following is to see who will go in the IC sixpack match introducing first,Dolph ziggler"

Dolph ziggler came to the ring to boos from the crowd he entered the ring with a smirk on his face.

_**(GRITS - Fresh)**_

_I think I'm going out cause I'm feeling_

_Fresh_

_Fresh_

_Fresh_

_Fresh_

_Oww_

"And his opponent one half of the WWE tag team champions Krillin." Krillin entered the ring.

The match kicks off with some trash talk center ring followed by a dropkick to the head by Dolph z. Ziggler climbs to the top rope, but is leveled by Krillin's own hits Dolph in the corner and drops him throat first on the ropes, then he kicks him and hits the Three Amigos vertical suplexes. Krill chokes Dolph on the ropes and armdrags him, then Dolph tries to break out but Krillin kicks him and throws him on the floor. Krillin avoid a corner splash, then he hits Dolph and runs the ropes but Dolph catches him with a diving DDT and covers him.1..2..kickout

Ziggler falls to the ground and Krillin successfully completes a twisting slingshot from the top turnbuckle onto zig below.

The two find themselves back to the middle of the ring and Krillin smashes Ziggler's head repeatedly from corner to corner.

The crowd chants for Krillin as he covers Dolph.1..2..kickout

"Krillin super aggressive and powerful style earns him an early two-count against Ziggler."Striker said

Eventually both men did a double cross body that had both men gets some momentum and climbs the sends Krillin flying with kick from the turnbuckle. Ziggler and Krillin find themselves alone out of the ring. A great display of technical wrestling follows until Ziggler drops Krillin with a brainbuster

Krillin's brains have officially been scrambled.

The Perfection lands a top rope leg drop, but Krillin gains his balance and springs onto Dolph back and lands a neckbreaker. Krillin though is dizzy from the brain buster gets up and crawls in with dolph following. Both men simultaneously climb the corner turnbuckle and Krillin puts himself into the driver's seat. Krillin twists into the ready position and completes a brainbuster on Dolph from the top rope.

1...2..3

_**Trunks vs. Rip Slayer Hardcore**_

**(Gold medal by Dale oliver plays)**

Trunks comes this time through the entrance instead of the elevator and put his title on his shoulder and walks down the ramp not smiling in fact even not looking at the fans.

"Trunks must be super serious."Ox king said

"He was completely humiliated by Rip Slayer."Striker said

He took off his coat and title and waited

After a while everyone waited on Rip to show up but Rip entrance music did even come soon a couple of referees came to the back to look for Rip.

Trunks quickly became impatient as the refs came back.

"Ladies and gentlemen Rip slayer couldn't make it tonight to Trunks vs Rip Slayer will not happened."

"_What,Come on that just not right."Ox king said_

_Trunks face boiled went to the announcer's desk and threw some chairs around and grabbed one and hit the barricade with it until it then grabbed a mic_

"_No no way am I going to get humiliated like what happened to me and the person who humiliated me doesn't even show up. RIP GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU YELLOW BELLIED PIECE OF CRAP."Trunks said_

_(__**Save me - **__Burn Halo)_

_I've been looking for my next mistake_

_With every little chance I take_

_I've left my mark everywhere I've been_

_I think it's time for me to come back down_

_I think it's time for me to stand my ground_

_I don't know where I should begin_

_I hope its not too late_

_Raditz comes out with a smirk on his face and a World heavyweight championship on his should._

_He gets in the ring looks at Trunks and gets a mic_

"_I think you might want to know your place boy you have not right to hold this ring for your self."Raditz said."You reckless attitude is not needed at this time but how about this next week how about this me against you Champion vs Champion."_

_Trunks nodded in agreement_

"_Good."Raditz said and superkicked Trunk then prepared for his match_

_**Chris vs. Raditz**_

Apparently, since Chris is a huge fan of the King of Pop, Michael Jackson, he paid a tribute by dancing and moonwalking in the song, "Smooth Criminal." In spite of the bad impersonation, the whole audience were awed of his special two powerful gladiators step up the squared circle. The Firecracker showed all his arsenal, and he became a tough challenge for Raditz.

"Raditz took this chance, and he did everything he could to pin Chris, but he failed."

Raditz dominates then with a hard eye poke and a Super Kick into the turnbuckle. As Raditz attempts a turnbuckle assault, Chris counters, sending the champion flying across the ring.

Raditz rolls out of the ring and Chris flies over the top rope with a cross-body. Chris positions the steel steps – in an effort to mount some kind of offense. Raditz counters, sending Chris crashing down shoulder and face-first onto the unforgiving hits Raditz a few times but Raditz hits a quick spinebuster.

"OOH harsh move from Raditz."Striker said

Raditz whips Chris back-first into the steps before returning the action to the ring. Raditz chokes Chris on the middle rope and continues his in-ring ref counts 1..2..3..4 Raditz gets off.

Raditz ties up with Chris and throws him in the corner, then he repeatedly stomps him and whips him over the ropes. Chris connect with several punches, but Raditz stops him with a fallaway slam before taunting the crowd. Raditz applies a front facelock and tries to choke Chris out, then he stomps Chris in the corner and yells at him. Chris comes back with a jawbreaker and a dropkick, then he connects with some mounted punches and goes for a cradle DDT.

"Chris battles back with a series of offensive moves,"Striker said amazed at Chris' resilience

dropkick and the Lightning kicks Chris in the stomach Raditz hoists Chris up for a Powerbomb, but Chris reverses and nails the X factor face drop! Chris climbs the turnbuckle and comes crashing down with a Red Mist! He covers, 1..2..kickout

"Raditz's powers out at two."Grimass

Raditz throws him to the mat and clubs him a few times, then he connects with a powerslam for two before Chris hits a tornado DDT. Chris hops the ropes and goes for an uppercut but Raditz clubs his chest, then he pulls him back in the ring but Chris throws him into the ringpost. Raditz comes back with two backbreakers, then he calls for a Dally dose but Chris rolls outside and tries to catch him with a cheap shot. Raditz avoids it but Chris catches him with an elbow.

"Chris with a hard elbow."Grimmas says

Chris takes the action outside and slams Raditz face-first onto the steel steps. As Raditz lies motionless on the stairs, Chris climbs the turnbuckle and attempts a second Red mist, but Raditz moves and Chris crashes hard on the steel! Raditz slams him into the apron and drops him throat first on the barricade. Raditz charges him but Chris sidesteps him, and Batista goes headfirst into the barricade before Chis clotheslines him into the crowd.

The Peak moment of the match, was when Raditz was about to finish Chris with his patented "Dally Dose", but Goku came from behind Raditz and tripped him.

"Kakarot you little."Raditz said

Chris caught him distracted and connected an elevated Drop dead, ending with the Siphon DDT from the turnbuckle and covers Raditz.1..2..3

**(****This is how you remind me by Nickelback plays)**

Chris runs up the entrance ramp and celebrates with Goku as Raditz leans on the turn buckle wide eyed.

"Yes."Chris said.

Big show came out and shook hands with his friend and Goku.

Chris,Goku,the fans and Big Show pumped the hands and shouted "Worlds Strongest Earthling"

"Raditz has fallen to Chris tonight."Ox king awestruck."I can't believe it this is a major upset."

"At HIC Goku will face Raditz for the World heavyweight Championship"Striker said

"I'm with Todd grimmas, Matt striker, and Ox king good night."Grimass said closing Smackdown

**Chartoon:Hey guys sorry if you didn't like this but it was my best**

**Vegeta:Blah Blah Blah just tell them about what will happen on raw**

**Chartoon:Alright first we will have a special announcement on raw next Bulma vs Chi Chi in a #1 contenders match then DX 2k and Gohan vs Miz and Barrett lastly VEGETA'S RETURN**

**Vegeta:That's right I'm coming and It will be over 9,000 times epic**

**Chartoon:Read & Review**


End file.
